<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Woman's Weapon by Pseudonymous (LadyRhiyana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874387">A Woman's Weapon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/Pseudonymous'>Pseudonymous (LadyRhiyana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sansa learned her lessons well, Sex for Favors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/Pseudonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s all I have,” she said. “My only weapon.” </p><p>He laughed harshly. “A woman’s weapon. The Queen has taught you well.” </p><p>** </p><p>(Sansa is willing to pay the price for the Hound's allegiance.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Woman's Weapon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've aged Sansa up to about 17, because that's the only way I feel comfortable with this scenario. </p><p>If this fic is not your cup of tea, please exit now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The little bird sent him a message. It was written in her neatest hand, begging him to meet with her – </p><p>Curious, Sandor went to her chambers just before midnight. The corridors were deserted, but still he took care that no one saw him standing outside her door; there was no need to create more rumour and gossip. </p><p>She answered at his first knock, throwing open her door and quickly ushering him into her rooms. She was wearing a long silken nightgown, almost transparent in the firelit darkness, and her hair was loose about her – and for all her eyes were full of fear she stood bravely before him, her mouth firm and determined. </p><p>“Little bird,” he said, his voice low and quiet. “What game are you playing?”</p><p>She swallowed. In the silence of her chambers, sound was hushed and intimate. “You saved me from the riot,” she said. “They say you are Joffrey’s dog, but I think…” she trailed off. “Will you help me, ser? Will you help me escape this place, and return to my family?”  </p><p>He barked out a laugh. “Do I look like a knight out of fucking song?”</p><p>She went pale. “What do you want?” she asked, her voice quivering. “How can I win your allegiance?”</p><p>“What do I want?” he repeated, incredulous. He deliberately loomed over her, sneering as she automatically flinched away – but then she forced herself to remain still, her chin lifted, resolute. For all she looked no more than a pretty songbird, there was Northern steel in her, deep down.</p><p>He stared down at her in unmistakable intent. “You already know what I want, little bird,” he growled. “You’ve always known. The question is, are you willing to pay the price?” </p><p>She swallowed, looked him in the eye, and nodded. Her breath quivering, she slipped her silken nightgown from her shoulders, the fabric falling to the floor, and stood naked before him. She shuddered, her eyes growing wide, but still she did not flee, though her pulse beat tremulously in her throat; the warm firelight highlighted her Tully red hair and caressed her slender body.</p><p>“You put a high price on your virgin cunt,” he said. Slowly, savouring her smooth, silken skin, he trailed his rough hands down her white throat, over her breasts, her belly, and down between her thighs. She stiffened when he combed his fingers through her curls and speared a finger into her cunt, almost – almost – balking; shuddering, she drew in a resolute breath. </p><p>“It’s all I have,” she whispered. “My only weapon.” </p><p>He laughed harshly. “A woman’s weapon. The Queen has taught you well.” </p><p>His finger stroked and curled within her, his thumb pressing roughly on her clit. She shuddered and shivered convulsively as he fingered her with one hand, the other grasping the back of her neck. She gasped, shocked by the brutal possessiveness of the act, and he tangled his fist in her hair and forced a deep, devouring kiss on her. </p><p>He felt her deliberate surrender, felt her submit as he crowded her back to the bed and bore her down to the silk sheets, as he shouldered her thighs apart, held her still and roughly licked and tongued her, his thumb pressed on her clit. Finally, when her hips began to arch and twist and she was making low whimpering sounds in her throat, when she was slick and wet enough to take him, he settled himself over her, eased her thighs apart, and said – looking down at her blue eyes filled with fear and desire and desperate resolution – “Ready, little bird?” </p><p>Her breath was quick, panicked, and her pulse was racing, her breasts rising and falling with every breath; he could smell her fear, but so too could he smell her arousal. She nodded her head, and said: “Yes,” and then, “do it.” </p><p>Slowly, deliberately he mounted her, forging his thick, blunt cock into her tight virgin cunt. She gasped, shocked, her eyes flying wide; he gripped her tightly, and slowly, inexorably drove himself in to the hilt. And then he held still, his arms shaking, his head lowered as she writhed and choked helplessly beneath him, gasping as she tried to adjust to the sudden invasion. </p><p>He played with her clit some more, whispered rough, guttural nothings in her ear, and waited for her to adjust. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and her breath came short and fast – he tangled his fist in her hair and kissed her, rough and deep, tasting the sweetness of her red lips. </p><p>“Well?” he ground out, his control fraying. </p><p>She swallowed, her hips shifting, her breasts rising and falling. He caught one of her nipples in his mouth and suckled, and felt her entire body quiver – </p><p>“Go on,” she said, and she arched up and kissed him. </p><p>His control snapped, and he began to move, driving into her again and again until he groaned, low and guttural, and spilled his seed deep inside her.</p><p>Afterwards she lay beside him, shivering, her breath hitching softly. </p><p>“That hurt,” she said, accusingly. </p><p>He only laughed. “You said your body was a weapon,” he said. “If you give your maidenhead to a beast, you should expect blood and pain.” </p><p>“I thought…” she trailed off. “The songs always make it out to be…” </p><p>He snorted. “This is real life, girl. The world is nothing like your pretty songs. But still –” </p><p>He put his hand on her belly, trailed it down to her no-longer-virgin cunt and slipped two fingers inside her, feeling the slickness of their coupling. The whores he had used had spoken of a certain place within, and as he crooked his fingers he brushed them across something that made her jolt, her eyes flying wide – </p><p>He took her breast into his scarred mouth and suckled, and with his fingers on her clit and inside her he drove her to her first thrashing peak. “The first of many,” he whispered in her ear, as her body tightened around him and she gasped and cried out helplessly. </p><p>And so it proved.</p><p>Long hours later, when he was finally sated, he lay back with a long, deep sigh of satisfaction. He curled his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him, feeling the soft, yielding weight of her body in his arms. </p><p>She smelled of roses and lemon cakes and sex.</p><p>“We’ll leave with the dawn,” he said. “It’s a long, dangerous road to Winterfell.”</p><p>She was trembling still, but she turned those blue, blue eyes up to his. “But you’ll keep me safe, ser?” she whispered. </p><p>At that moment, Sandor would have done anything she wanted, killed anyone she asked.</p><p>The Queen had taught her well. </p><p>“I’ll keep you safe, little bird,” he vowed. “No one in this world will ever take you from me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>